Feelings I Have Never Felt
by strngr.thngs
Summary: Eleven learns somthing new everyday. As a growing teenager, she's rather late to learn new things that should of been tought to her ages ago.
1. chapter 1

Stranger things a Netfix original series. I own nothing. 

_A/N: thank you so much for choosing this story! I'm thinking that this will be around 15 chapters long (I'm hoping). Enjoy!_

When Eleven heard about the Snow Ball, just the sound of it made her smile. Mike told her all about it, but he didn't make it sound appealing. But, he was only young, and didn't understand love that much, so it would make sense that he would find it "cheesy". But Eleven didn't. She saw it as a time to spend time with someone special. However, as much as she wanted to go, she knew her Papa, Hopper, wouldn't let her because it wasn't following one of the rules she would be out in the open, for everyone to see. But, Eleven decided to make an effort. 

While eating eggos with ice cream and chocolate sauce, El thought it would be the perfect time to open up about the Snow Ball

"I want to go to the Snow Ball." She said

"The Snow Ball? What the hell is that?" asked Hopper

"It's a dance. You go with someone you like more than a friend" she replied. 

" I'll think about it" 

It isn't a no, thought Eleven. She was desperate to go because then, she could see Mike. She only spoke to him once since she went to the upside down. She wished she could talk to him more often, but she knew it was for her own safety. If she wasn't being careful, the bad men may find her, and she'd be back to square one. Also, he friends will be arrested, and there was no way that she was going to let that happen. 

She realised how horrible her old Papa used to be after nearing so many thoughtful people who actually cared about her. She now felt happier than ever before. 

"Why do you wanna go to this _Snow Ball_ thing anyways?" asked Hopper. 

"To see Mike"

Hopper raised one eyebrow. He wasn't very pleased with the idea. He didn't trust Mike because he knew that teenage boys only had one thing in mind when it came to girls, and Hopper didn't like it. Although Mike did seem nice all in all, but Hopper still thought about it. El still didn't know that much about things like that, so Hopper wanted to make sure nothing happens. For her own safety, of course. 

Meanwhile, at the Wheeler's house, Mike and his family were having chicken casserole for dinner. Mike poked at it with his fork; he doesn't like chicken casserole. 

"Micheal stop playing with your food." Said Mrs Wheeler. 

"I'm not playing with it. I just don't like it" replied Mike with a frowning face. 

"You should be thankful. I put a lot of effort into this."

Mike rolled his eyes. His mom said that every time she served something he disliked. Even if she bought it from the shop a few blocks away. At least he wasn't as grumpy as he was when Eleven was nowhere to be seen. Whenever Mike felt down, he would always think about Eleven. What was she doing? What is she thinking about? What is she wearing? Is she ok? When is the next time he's going to see her? Those questions where always in Mike's head. He was a very curious person for his age. 

Once everyone finished their food, Mike ran downstairs into the basement. The basement bought back good memories, like when him and Eleven first met. The fought was still up, so we're the same blankets. But he regretted some of the things he said to her. He worried if she still remembered, and that maybe it changed the way she looked at him. All Mike wanted is for her to be in his arms. He felt sleepy, so he crawled into the fought and lay there, and closed his eyes. He dreamed about Eleven, them laughing and smiling together. He just wished they weren't dreams and instead reality. 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know many people like to see Mike and Eleven together so here you are. I skipped the snow ball because what's the point in writing it when it's already on a tv screen? Also, I am new to writing fan fiction so I'm getting confused with the chapters so if I make a mistake, just tell me please. Enjoy!_

 _Stranger Things is a Netflix original series. I own nothing._

Mike woke up to an early Saturday morning. He wouldn't wait any longer to see Eleven, so he wanted visit Hopper at the Police station and ask in person. He didn't want to say it over the radio because Hopper mentioned something about people listening. He got up from the fought and got out some clothes that had just been washed from the other day. They were nothing special, but it would do. He went upstairs to see what was cooking. Eggos! He could take some for Eleven for later on. He made sure nobody was there and quickly snatched them. He shoved them into his backpack, tied his shoe laces and hopped on his bike. It wasn't too far away the police station. Mike watched every tree, every house go by. A rush of excitement travelled through his body. A grin appeared on his face.

Once he entered the police station, he could hear Hoppers voice from down the corridor. Mike could also tell he was stuffing his face with some sort of treat. Mike jogged to wear the his voice was, and then quietly knocked the door. At first, Hopper didn't notice until Mike made a loud cough.

"Oh hey kid. What you doing her?" Hopper said while crumbs were flying out of his face.

"I want to see Eleven." Mike said firmly.

"Not today kid. And keep your voice down." Whispered Hopper.

"Then when can I see her?"

Hopper closed the door behind him. I looked both ways down the corridor.

"Do me a massive favour kid. Now, you can't let _anyone_ know about this. Not your parents, not your friends. Alright. I have to do a secret thing for the.. Never mind. Look the thing is I'm gonna be gone all night and so there's nobody to take care of El so-"

"Yeah sure!" Replied Mike very quickly.

"I shouldn't be doing this" Hopper whispered to himself.

"I'm gonna drop her of at eight o'clock on the dot. She'll walk to the back door and meet ya at your basement, ok kid?"

Mike gave a quick smile and a nod. He was so delighted to see Eleven as soon as that night. He simply couldn't wait.

After a while, Hopper was in a rush to get Eleven to Mike's. He explained everything in the truck to El. He had a bad feeling about this.

"And don't get to close? Ok?"

"Mhm"

Eleven didn't know why he was telling her to not get to close to Mike. She saved the question for Mike to answer.

Once they arrived, Eleven jumped out of the truck and waved goodbye. She was so excited. Hopper watched her go to the back door before driving off. He rubbed his forehead feeling tired already, but he had a long time until he'll reach his bed.

Mike slowly opened the door to reveal Eleven's beautiful face. She wore a baggy yellow jumper and blue jeans. Her hair was curler than ever and her smile was as bright as a star in the sky.

"Hey" greeted Mike.

"Hey" she said back.

Eleven stepped her foot inside. She took her shoes off because they were getting too small for her. It made her feet ache so much whenever she had to go outside for whatever reason. It was a relief when she slipped them off. Mike couldn't stop smiling.

" I bought you some eggos "

Mike handed her the three eggos he pulled out that morning. She quickly munched them up. This made Mike laugh laugh.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

Eleven made her way to the fought. She made herself compfly, just like when they first met. Mike joined her.

"Mike?" Eleven said softly.

"Why aren't we aloud to be too close to me?"

This one made Mike think for a while. How could he answer that with making it awkward?

"Well... Er.. It's because.. Um.. We might hurt ourselves"

Eleven gave a slow nod. Mike wanted to be as close to Eleven as possible. It's like he had a magnet to her. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"So do you want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Lie here. With you"

This made Mike have butterflies in his stomach. He tried to stop his cheeks flushing, but no matter how hard he tried, they were raw red.

"Ok. I'm ok with that" he said with a gentle smile.

He lay down and placed his head on the cushion, and so did El. They made eye contact for a minute or two, until Eleven broke the silence.

"Can I hold your hand?"

That made Mike even more flushed. He felt the happiest man on earth.

"Yeah, I'd love you to"

Eleven couldn't resist Mike's smooth hands. She loved feeling them. They felt cozy, and had a warm tint to them. She leaned he head onto his shoulder. Another question Sprung into her mind

"What we did at the Snow Ball. What does it mean?"

Mike took a deep breath.

"It's means that we find each other more than friends. If you know what I mean. Love" answered Mike.

"Do you love me?" Asked El.

Mike paused for a while. This was it.

"Yeah. Yeah I do" his palms started to sweat.

"D-do y-ou love m-me?"

"Yes"

Even more butterflies flu around Mike's stomach. They both leaned in for a kiss until their lips reached each other's. But it wasn't just a peck. It was one that lasted at least 10 seconds. Mike could taste the eggos she ate not long ago. They tasted better in her mouth.

They were officially in love with eachother


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to the people who followed and liked my story. I really apreciate it. Enjoy this chapter!_

 _Stranger things is a Netflix original series. I own nothing_

Mike woke up to the sight of Eleven hugging his arm. Eleven slept quite peacefully, not a snore to be heard. After a while of Mike glazing at her, she slowly opened her eyes. Their eyes met each other's, and they both smiled.

"Morning" Mike greeted.

"You make weird noises when you sleep. Loud ones. " Eleven pointed out.

"I don't sn-" He stopped because he didn't want to sound rude.

"Breakfast?" Mike asked. He was getting a little peckish.

Eleven closed her eyes. Mike thought she was going back to sleep, so he didn't disturb her. However, he noticed her eyes scanning side to side. He was getting worried.

"In the kitchen." El said.

"Yes I know where the eg-"

"No. Your family. In the kitchen. Your Mom's shouting you."

"Shit!" Mike shouted. This made Eleven jump.

"Sorry" Mike apologised.

He creeped up the stairs to see them eating pancakes. It was an unusual change to breakfast, but Mike didn't mind, he liked pancakes. Most of them looked burst though. His dad, Ted, made them. It was quite obvious.

"Michael get down here now!" He mother screamed.

He slowly walked back down the stairs. He would have to wait a little longer and hope that they didn't realise he wasn't in his bed.

"We'll have to wait a little longer for breakfast." He announced.

Eleven gave a nod. She looked around and realised that she barely knew what was in the basement. She noticed a box full of stuff and walked over to it. She knelt down to see it was a bored game, the one where she explained what they Upside Down was. She picked up one of the figures, the Demogergon. Unlike in real life, this one had too heads. She studied it for a while, until Mike broke her concentration.

"I can teach you how to play. " Mike suggested.

"I would like that" El replied.

So they set everything up and pulled out the book. Mike tried to teach her everything without making it sound complicated. Then again, Eleven had done more complicated things than that.

Meanwhile, back at the Police Station, Hopper totally forgot about Eleven. He stuffed his face with a muffin a drank two cups of coffee. He felt so tired after that sleepless night. He often spaced out until one of his co-workers woke him up.

"Chief we have a problem at house number 11"

Hopper came back to reality.

"Aw shit!" He groaned. He thought Eleven wouldn't mind, so he left it.

"Chief?" Questioned the officer in confusion.

"Yeah I'll deal with it." He said and walked over to his truck. He had to do his job, he couldn't just worry about her.

Back at the Wheeler's house, Eleven was getting bored of _Dungeons and Dragons._

"You're bored aren't you"

"Yes"

"Not your type of game, is it?"

Eleven shook her head side to side. She slowly got up and began to look around in more detail. Mikes eyes followed her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to of met her. She was so beautiful, even when she had short hair. He was also lucky because she had powers. She was one in a billion. She saved his and his friend's lives and protected Mike. Now all Mike wanted to do was protect her.

Mike heard footsteps from above. They were finished eating breakfast. He hoped that there was some left for Eleven and himself.

"El I'm going to get our breakfast. Do pancakes sound good? I don't think we have any Eggos from yesterday, but I can check. "

"Pancakes sound nice"

Eleven had only tried pancakes once, and that was when Hopper burned them badly. It was basically a very crispy flat thing.

Mike slowly opened the door to reveal not one person. He snook into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and four pancakes. He then snook back and-

"Michael! And just where have you been?"

"Upstairs. I-I was in a deep sleep. " he lied.

"And where are you going with _four_ pancakes?"

"Downstairs. I don't want to get crumbs on my bed. " that was partly true.

He sped walked to the basement door to see Eleven back in the fought. She lay down, flat, like a starfish. She couldn't of looked any comfier.

" I bought you pancakes " Mike announced.

"Thank you"

Mike knelt down beside her once she sat up. She took one from the pate and was delighted to taste how delicious it was. It was burnt, but it wasn't as burnt as how Hopper did it.

"I love it" she said.

"Me too. They're my second favourite after Eggos."

"Hopper always does it black. He likes it, but I don't" they both chuckled.

"How you ever been sick?" Asked Mike. He wondered what happened when she was sick in the lab. Would she still have to do work?

"Sick?" Mike was suprises that she had never been sick.

"It's like when you don't feel to good, sometimes this weird stuff comes out of your mouth."

Eleven gave a disgusted look. She was thankful that she was never sick. But then again, she was out in the open. When your in the real world, you could be sick at any time.

"Do you know how to play snakes and ladders? We could play that when the party comes."

Eleven sometimes played snakes and ladders with Hopper. It was a board game that Hopper used to play with his previous daughter, Sarah.

"Yes. I know how to play snakes and ladders. " That was a relief to Mike. One less board game to explain.

A little while later everyone arived. They all sat around the table, some wondering where the hell the game was.

"Aren't we going to play _Dungeons and Dragons?"_ Asked Dustin.

"Eleven doesn't know how to" Mike answered.

"Then teach her" said Dustin.

"I tried but she found it boring. So we're playing _Snakes and Ladders_ instead. "

" _Snakes and Ladders?_ Are you shitting me?" Lucas shouted.

"Just for now. El wanted to join in so we're playing _Snakes and Ladders_!" Mike fired.

"It's not always about Eleven though!"

"Guys can we just play the damn game?" Will asked.

This broke into silence.

Mike pulled out the board, the counters and the dice. Everyone chose their colour and let the game begin. There was a little fight on who was going first, but then it ended to be Will. The game turned out to be better than expected, but of course at the end, there's always one who ruins it. Eleven won, and because of this she was called a cheater.

"She _obviously_ used her powers to move the counter when we weren't looking!" Dustin pointed out.

"Did you ever see her wiping her nose? Ever? When she uses her powers, she gets a bloody nose. I don't see any blood!" Mike shouted. The argument was over.

"So are we going to play _Dungeons and Dragons_ now? Like what we all came for?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't see why we can't do something different" said Will in defense.

"But we _have_ done something different." Lucas had a point.

"Look you can play it but I'm not if Eleven doesn't" said Mike.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

So while they played _Dungeons and Dragons_ Mike sat under the fought with Eleven.

"So when is Hopper picking you up?" Mike asked.

"I thought he was picking me up this morning."

"Huh" Mike tried to make it like it was no big deal, but really, he was over whelmed that she could stay longer.

The basement door opened. A wave of panic hit Mike in the face as he realised that his Mom was doing the washing up. Mike quickly got to his feet and covered up the fought. Mike knew that if his Mom found out about Eleven, then she would eventually go to the lab again.

"Hey Mrs Wheeler" greeted Dustin

"Hey Dustin"

Mike stood in front of the fought like a guard, hoping that Eleven didn't make any noise that was noticeable. Mrs Wheeler put in lumps of blue clothing into the washing machine. Afterwards, she climbed up the stairs with not one concern in her mind.

Once the door closed, Mike released a sigh of relief. He folder the cover back and smiled at Eleven.

It was getting dark as Will brother, Jonathan, came to pick him up. He had a lipstick stain on his cheek, making Will roll his eyes. He got up, said goodbye and went back home. Just like what Mike didn't with his Mom, his hid her from Jonathan. Although he was less alarming, there was still a chance he would tell someone if he saw her. Mike didn't want her to be seen. If he lost her again, then he would lose her forever.


End file.
